10 Feet Off the Ground
by Bri Hassleberry
Summary: Syrus gets away from Jaden and Hassleberry for a much-needed study session, but the latter can only resist bothering him for so long. He's happy to have gotten a few hours of quiet, though, and he's not about to pass up the rare opportunity of having no one else in the room for the night. Jurassicshipping. Dub names. Established relationship. Sexual content.


Hey kids have some Jurassicshipping smut I wrote two years ago. It's not the worst I've ever written even though they probably seem really OOC. (I have a general feeling about them as a couple; once they both accept their feelings for each other, they really fall head over heels. It's hard to explain well without clogging up more space than I already have.)

* * *

Normally, Syrus wouldn't hesitate in joining his best friends in their daily antics.

In fact, the chaos the trio made together wasn't _perfect_ chaos without the little blue-haired duelist present to play the voice of reason, and half-heartedly attempt convincing Jaden and Hassleberry to stay out of too much trouble, or to stir up a storm of stupid, meaningless arguments with the younger of his two friends.

Today was different. Today, Syrus had much more pressing matters that had to be dealt with. Though, it could've all been avoided had he not left his studying for tomorrow's exam until today; cramming for this test would take up most, if not all of, his time and energy this evening. Being that he didn't want to be disturbed should the other two come inside, Syrus also moved his study session to his own dorm room; he'd forgotten just how much larger the Ra Yellow beds were than those in the Slifer dorms.

Just as he'd finished spreading out all of the material across the surface of his mattress, Syrus was interrupted by the door opening, soft knocks coming as a warning before he was greeted by the tall form of the Southern freshman.

"You know," Syrus giggled as he looked back down at the papers all over the bed, "I came all the way down here to _get away_ from you and Jay for a while." He said, crossing his arms when he finally made brief eye contact with Hassleberry.

"Jus' came to make sure ya don't need my help." The brunet explained, returning the little one's giggles with a soft grin. "I'd be the best darn study partner you'll ever see!" He said reassuringly as he leaned back against the wall, arms folded behind his head.

Syrus shook his head quickly in response. "All that'll happen is we'll start goofing off after ten minutes, and Gods know that'll lead to- you know- fooling around, and I can't get distracted right now."

"Are you sayin' I'm a distraction? Lil' old me?" Hassleberry asked, snickering as Syrus's face turned pink from his previous thoughts. However, the upperclassman regained his composure after a second.

"A _huge_ one." He replied.

"Ain't my fault you can't resist me." Hassleberry shot back defensively, but he got up from his spot against the wall and opened the door again, giving a quick wave to Syrus. "Holler if ya need me; I'll be outside havin' practice duels with the Sarge, all right?" In response, Syrus nodded without another word, preoccupied with rifling through the piles of notes for one subject or another.

It was only when Hassleberry was gone and the door was closed that Syrus's mouth curled up into a dumb grin and he started laughing; he didn't think there'd ever come a day that he and the brunet wouldn't pick on each other like this, but that was just how he loved it. Their relationship just wouldn't be the same if they didn't put to use the knowledge of all the right ways in driving each other crazy half the time.

By the time Syrus was satisfied with the effort he'd put into studying, it was well past evening, and he was sure somewhere along the way here that he'd missed supper, and that fear was only made worse when his stomach let out a loud growl as it rumbled. He would simply have to bear with his hunger and try to get to sleep, and it seemed like his only option right now; once the cafeteria cleared out after dinner time, it'd be closed up until morning.

A knocking at the door, loud and hitting against the wood quite a few times, startled Syrus, and nearly out of his seat as well. He felt admittedly a little foolish for having been spooked so badly, but in his previous state of utter peace and quiet, he really hadn't been expecting such an interruption.

Before he even had a chance to answer the door and find out who it was that'd startled him like that, the doorknob turned and once again his favorite dino-duelist stepped into the room.

"Evenin', little man." Hassleberry greeted, a smile on his face until he took one look at the bed, and more specifically the complete mess Syrus had made of all his papers; some even littered the carpet. "Are you sure _all_ of this is gonna be on yer exam?"

"This is just stuff for the written part; I still have a lot of preparation to do tomorrow morning to make sure my deck's ready for when I face one of the duel proctors in the skill evaluation..." Syrus seemed to become a bit embarrassed by the mess all of a sudden, and smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Hassleberry. "Sorry about the mess..."

"No need to apologize, Private. Ain't like it's my room. I'm just wonderin' how you expect me ta' be able to come up and sleep with you with yer trainwreck of a study habit goin' there."

"We're sleeping in here tonight?" Syrus cocked his head, unable to remember a time when he hadn't shared Jaden's room.

Hassleberry nodded. "I don't really feel like heading all the way back to Jaden's; I'm plumb exhausted." He explained. "Besides," he walked to the edge of the bed, on the side that Syrus was closest to, and leaned over the vast clutter to press his forehead to Syrus's and lift the small Ra's chin with his fingers, "it'll give us some time alone." With that, he planted a gentle kiss on the lips of the older boy.

At least, it sure started out that way. Syrus grew devious and returned the kiss, but with a light, quick nibble to Hassleberry's upper lip. He then pulled away and rubbed his nose against the other teen's, giggling when his nose was kissed before Hassleberry allowed him some space. "Clean up all yer papers now, and I'll be right back." The brunet said, speaking much more softly than before.

Syrus frowned, reaching out and taking hold of the bottom of Hassleberry's Ra Yellow jacket. "Where are you going?" He asked as he tugged on the fabric, beckoning the warm larger body to come back to him. It wasn't often that this needier, clingy side of Syrus surfaced, but when it did the little one could nearly melt the heart of anyone nearby; you couldn't just deny a face like his.

"You missed supper, didn't you?" The smirk that Hassleberry shot him, though his tone showed genuine concern, was layered with amusement. "I heard your stomach- darn thing's louder than a roar from my dinos." He chuckled, poking his index finger gently into Syrus's belly. At this, Syrus jumped back, let out a little squeak, and blushed darkly as he shot a flustered glare at Hassleberry. "I'm gonna fetch you some grub, Truesdale," Hassleberry finally answered Syrus's question, "you just sit tight, lil' buddy, and I'll be back in no time." He quickly leaned in and kissed Syrus again, and then left the room without another word, flashing a toothy grin at the upperclassman just before he closed the door.

Syrus hadn't had a chance to tell him that there'd be no point in trying to get food at this time since all the cafeterias were more than likely locked up, unfortunately, but that didn't change the fact that Hassleberry was thinking of Syrus's hunger, and that in itself was awful sweet.

He started to gather all of the paper on the bed, shoving it all into an unorganized pile and putting it aside while he got up out of bed to get the rest on the floor. Most of what was on the floor had ended up somehow under the bed, and he had to bend down on his knees to get them. Once he was sure he had them all, they went into the other pile, which was put into the backpack he kept in front of the nightside table.

He wanted to make sure he hadn't missed anything under his bed, so Syrus got down on his knees again and stuck his head under the frame, using his hands to map out the surface of the carpet since the blanket hanging down kept out most of the light.

Just as Syrus had gone under the bed again, Hassleberry had returned, holding in his hands a large bowl of soup and two small cartons of milk on a cafeteria tray; it was a good thing he'd become well acquainted with the staff in the Ra lunchroom, otherwise he'd have been turned away by the people who were just beginning to close everything up for the night.

He set the meal down on the mattress, and almost called out for Syrus- who he hadn't quite seen at first- and it seemed the tiny boy hadn't heard him come in with nearly half his body under the bed. His backside, however, was sticking up in the air, wriggling about as he shifted.

Being that messing with Syrus was one of his favorite things to do, it was simply too much of a temptation to resist.

He was very careful in being quiet when he snuck up behind Syrus, and was surprised when the older boy couldn't feel the body of the Freshman looming over him.

He grinned to himself as his hand reached out and his arm extended to close the distance between him and the body of the unsuspecting Ra.

Syrus jumped a mile when all of a sudden his bottom was given a playful squeeze. He hit his head on the bed frame, and a pained groan escaped him before he scrambled to get out from under it. When he was up and facing Hassleberry, Syrus had a dark blush on his face and his eyes were narrowed into a sharp glare.

"Hey!" Syrus cried out as he brought himself forward, closer to the other Ra, who was sitting cross-legged on the carpet. Now that he was on his knees again, Syrus's hands went to the bigger male's thighs, and he leaned in so their faces were inches from contact. "You did that on purpose!" He accused, but before he could get out any more words, a kiss was planted on his lips to shut him up.

When Hassleberry broke their kiss, he replied to Syrus. "Well, I don't see how ya could do something like that by accident, little man." With that, he moved his own arms to Syrus's body; one went to ruffling his hair and touching at his scalp, and the other straight back to the boy's rump, giving a hard squeeze this time before his fingers began to trace along the crease between Syrus's cheeks. "Ain't like it's my fault, anyhow; I was drawn in by that tiny lil' rear end of yours."

Just as the upperclassman squirmed and started whimpering and bowing his spine so he could better grind against the brunet's fingers, Hassleberry moved both hands to Syrus's chin. He delivered one last kiss to the Syrus's pale nose before gently pushing him away. "Come on, let's get you ta' bed, Soldier; you'll need all the rest you can get, and I'm plumb tuckered out."

Syrus gave a disappointed frown; leave it to Hassleberry to get him all worked up like this with simple little ministrations for the pure Hell of it. He decided to wait a bit until he would voice his protest, though; he'd wait until they were both in bed, when he'd have the Southerner right where he wanted him.

Since he was going along with the suggestion of heading to bed at the moment, Syrus leaned in for another kiss and let out a mischievous chuckle as he pulled away and got up off of Hassleberry.

"Just don't go and hog the entire blanket," Hassleberry said, "thing's almost as big as three of the Slifer ones..." Though, he didn't think it'd make much of a difference; whether they were on opposite sides of the bed or cuddled right up next to each other, Syrus would always end up with the whole blanket wrapped around his tiny body. What would a bigger blanket matter but more warmth for Syrus?

At least the Ra dorms had better heating than that of the Slifer Red, so he wouldn't be too cold after Syrus stole the covers.

"It's not my fault," Syrus shot back, "I just move a lot in my sleep... I've done it since I was a kid." He went on, but his defensive glare softened and his scowl turned into a smirk. "I won't do it tonight. Just hold on to me."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that outta you before?"

"I promise!" Syrus retorted. "Besides, how could you ever resist my cuddles?" He asked.

"All right, ya got me there, Sy... Just get yer' little rear ready for bed and eat up while I get some P.J.s from my room," Hassleberry gestured to the tray he'd left on the bed earlier, and he stood up as well. Now towering over Syrus, he reached out and messed with the sophomore's hair again, "there's some soup and some milk there for ya, and before you go off on me about the milk, it's all I could get, and it's good for ya." He explained, knowing full well that Syrus hated milk almost as much as he hated bugs- Hell, sometimes the kid acted like he'd rather drink acid than even a sip of the stuff. This time, he'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.

"I'm not drinking two cartons... That's a lot of milk!" Syrus whined, casting a frustrated glare back at the tray on the mattress.

"Private, that's only about _half_ of what you need every day," Hassleberry replied, "no wonder yer' so darn short..." Though, it wasn't necessarily so bad that Syrus was a pint-sized, walking time bomb; it was cute, and having been putting up with Syrus's more obnoxious side for such a long time, Hassleberry had more or less learned to deal with it. "Get ta' eating now, before the soup goes cold, because yer' not getting any more."

This time, Syrus went without arguing, and climbed up on to the bed, dragging the tray that held his dinner over to where he now sat cross-legged on top of the thick blanket. He watched while Hassleberry once again left the room, but this time the brunet didn't bother with shutting the door; his own assigned dorm room was just next door, and it wasn't like he'd take that long to change out of his uniform clothes, anyway.

Syrus heard the footsteps, heavy and slow in those boots, travel away from his room, and as a door opened and closed, he picked up the metal spoon beside the bowl of soup, and began to stir the mixture. He stirred the small chunks of chicken and carrots and noodles into the thin yellow broth, the scent of it all rousing his stomach and reminding him of the hunger that he'd been saved from.

He could use this as an excuse, making it up to Hassleberry for being so thoughtful. Syrus added this little note to the plot forming in his head, and lifted a spoonful of broth and chicken to his lips, first letting the liquid in and then getting the chicken with his lips and teeth. The warmth was immediately felt, all the way from his mouth down to the pit of his stomach, and grew with the second spoonful and the next.

By the time Hassleberry had returned, clad in the same baggy pants he was always seen in and nothing else save for his belt and the bandana on his head, Syrus had consumed a little over half the soup, but he'd pushed the rest aside, for it'd begun to get cold. Now, he was gingerly taking sips from one of the milk cartons, if only to wash down the meal, but he quickly set the drink down as soon as the other male stepped back into the room. "Slow down on the soup, Sy; yer' gonna get a tummy ache." Hassleberry laughed when he saw the half-empty bowl on the tray in front of the blue-haired boy.

"I'll be fine." Syrus said. "It's getting cold, anyway." With that, he picked up his milk again and took another mouthful in, swallowing before the taste could get to him.

"Just 'cause it's cold means yer' not gonna finish it, huh?" In response to his question, Syrus nodded. "Picky, picky..." He couldn't help but smile though; his finicky nature was just one of the things that made Syrus so frustratingly loveable in the eyes of the younger boy. "Let me take that back to the lunchroom, and while I'm gone, you can get changed and settle down and whatnot," he said, "seein' as how you don't like changin' in front of me." A grin crossed his face as a blush highlighted Syrus's.

"J-Just because we sleep together-"

"And we're dating-"

"...That too, but-"

"And I took your virginity."

"Stop interrupting me!" Syrus was blushing a darker red fit to beat that of the Slifer Red uniforms, and he could hardly believe he was getting so flustered over what the brunet had said. It wasn't like the statement wasn't true, after all.

Perhaps it was just the thought of his own scrawny body that was Syrus's problem. During the heat of the moment, that night when they'd finally let loose all of their pent-up passion, it'd just been that- the heat of the moment- which had him so ready to drop trou then. That night, it didn't matter to him that he was so small and pale and unfit for so many types of physical tasks. It didn't matter that Hassleberry had the far more superior physique of the two.

Now was different. Now, it mattered to Syrus, and to all his little insecurities, too.

"Ya don't have to be insecure about anything, Soldier." Either by assumption, or knowing just from the look in Syrus's eyes, Hassleberry had hit the mark, and judging by how Syrus shrank back almost in guilt, he'd hit a nerve as well. Yet, Hassleberry went on. "Ya have more meat on yer bones than when we first met, remember how scrawny you were?" With a more serious tone, all laughter and joking aside, he spoke another true statement. Back on that first day, Syrus had Hassleberry worried that the stick-thin sophomore would be lifted right off his feet with the slightest gust of wind that went by. Now, a little more than halfway through the school year, Syrus could almost be described as pudgy. It was a nice change, and Hassleberry was glad that Syrus didn't look so frail and sickly anymore; his skin was no longer the ivory color it'd once been that made him seem as if he had some sort of illness all the time. It was more flushed, still pretty pale, but a more healthy pink had come to stay on his cherub-like complexion.

The more prominent change, though, was in in his demeanor. No more was the old Syrus, the shy and timid little kid who bottled everything up until he'd erupt and go off on someone close to him. Sure, he was still little- that being a trait that Hassleberry didn't mind having stayed- but the new Syrus wasn't so scared of everything, the new Syrus got mad and had outbursts and displays of it. The new Syrus had a backbone.

"You've changed, Private." Hassleberry continued, and he smiled when he thought of how proud he was of the young Truesdale, but quickly he realized that he'd begun to ramble on, and he wasn't so sure that Syrus was still following.

His worry was only confirmed when Syrus, cocking his head and casting a look of confusion his way, spoke up again for the first time in a few minutes. "Changed?

"...I guess I have." His own smile brightened his features, and he climbed over the edge of the bed to stand up, hands fumbling to undo the buttons on his Yellow jacket. "B-But that doesn't matter-" his stammer was back, the one that caused his voice to crack and go a little higher-pitched than usual, and Syrus gave a defeated smile, "fine, you can stay here, but you have to turn around, a-and don't let me catch you peeking!" He blushed as he gave his warning, but it sounded like more of a challenge to the Southerner than anything else.

Still a little bashful despite Hassleberry's back being turned to him, Syrus also turned around as he unzipped his jacket, dropping it behind him to reveal the dark turtleneck he wore underneath. Without another moment's hesitation, this was also soon discarded, exposing Syrus's pale, tiny body to the cool air of the room. He gave a light shiver, but continued to undress, wanting to get this over with as soon as he could; the sooner he finished getting ready, the sooner Syrus would have the chance to make his move.

While these mischievous thoughts were processing in Syrus's head, Hassleberry made himself comfortable on the soft mattress beneath him. Against Syrus's orders, he let his eyes roam the other's petit figure. Syrus could _feel_ his gaze now, but didn't stop and turn around. Instead, Syrus reached for the button of his pants, dropping them once they were loosened from his body. Now he was stripped down to his underwear and, of course, his glasses.

"Why don't you just come to bed like that, Private?" Hassleberry asked, sultry satisfaction dripping from his voice. Syrus rolled his eyes, moving his clothes out of the way and leaving them in a pile to pick up later. He opened the middle drawer of the dresser in front of him, removing from it the white Jurassic Park t-shirt he'd borrowed from Hassleberry long ago. It was big enough on him to almost reach his knees, and the warm odor that he'd accepted as something comforting was somehow still present, even after countless washes following nights which Syrus had slept in it.

Hassleberry watched Syrus slip on his shirt, his stare softening as Syrus turned to face him. He never could get over the way it fell over Syrus's frame; a lot more skin on his neck was visible than it was when Hassleberry wore it, and it was so big that some of the area on Syrus's shoulders went uncovered. The sleeves went down to his elbows, as well. It made him seem even smaller than he already was, to Hassleberry.

"How long do you plan on keepin' that thing?" Hassleberry asked. Syrus giggled, but more so at the endearing expression on the other's face than anything else,

"As long as it will fit me for." He replied.

A yawn escaped Syrus, at which Hassleberry laughed, "Tired now, are ya? C'mere, Truesdale."

Leaving his pile of clothes on the floor to gather in the morning, Syrus went to turn off the overhead light, and then walked to the bed. He climbed on to it slowly only to be snatched into Hassleberry's heat by muscular arms. Soon enough, the two were sharing soft, heated kisses. Syrus felt one of Hassleberry's hands on his waist and the other threading through soft blue locks. Hassleberry occasionally scratched Syrus's scalp gently, knowing exactly the effect it would have on him.

Syrus's lips upturned in the middle of their kiss, and with a satisfied noise Syrus pulled away to break the contact of their mouths.

Lying down as Hassleberry pulled the large blanket over the both of them, Syrus turned and shifted so that his back was to Hassleberry's bare chest, allowing the other to spoon him. One arm wrapped around Syrus and rested against his stomach, and the other was folded underneath Hassleberry's head soon after.

It didn't take much longer for the two boys to start feeling drowsy— Syrus from his rigorous studying and Hassleberry from his day of nothing but duels with Jaden.

Syrus finally had Hassleberry where he wanted him.

The first time he moved his hips, it was hardly more than a twitch. It took another few tries to get Hassleberry's attention. A cheeky grin on his face that the other couldn't see, Syrus ground his hips back into Hassleberry's groin again. It earned a snicker from Hassleberry, who rolled himself forward to meet Syrus's movements. Surprised at how quickly Hassleberry responded, Syrus gasped, but continued pushing up against the larger male's crotch. Even after he could feel the both of them gradually growing hard, the upperclassman wanted this rutting against each other to last a little while longer before anything else happened.

Their breathing grew heavier, and Syrus brought both of his arms underneath the shirt on his body, starting to tug his underwear down as he tried to keep grinding against Hassleberry. When he had it down enough to let his semi-hard member out, he rolled over on to his other side, finding that Hassleberry was pulling his own bottoms down, too.

Most likely, Syrus would always feel a little in awe of the sheer size difference between their two lengths, but it was equally likely that the fact would never deter him.

Hassleberry's hands were both on Syrus's body again. One hand squeezed at his ass, and the other manipulated the tip of Syrus's cock as Hassleberry moved closer, soon thrusting his hips to rub their shafts together. Syrus breath hitched and he mewled a nearly silenced moan as his hands clawed into Hassleberry's shoulders. His hips jerked every time Hassleberry's thumb ran over the slit of his penis, smearing small amounts of precum around and slicking up Syrus's tip. The friction created by their bodies soon drained Hassleberry of most thought, bringing more and more flowing blood into his erection as he let out grunts and short, heavy groans.

Syrus, panting and fighting off the crack in his trembling voice, breathed out, "S-...Sarge."

It took Hassleberry a minute to gain himself enough so he could reply. "What, Private?" He asked without a single falter occurring in their movement.

Syrus didn't speak for a few seconds, too focused on the way Hassleberry's fingers teased at the walls of his opening and how utterly _great_ the other's ministrations felt.

"Ha- ah…" Syrus exhaled, eyes squeezed shut momentarily.

"L-Let me," he paused, interrupted by a whimper that forced its way out as Hassleberry's hand moved from his tip to his balls, "Hassleberry, let me ride you.

"Please..." Syrus groaned, his actions growing wanton and desperate.

The request in itself was unexpected, especially from Syrus. The way he just outright said it was what stunned Hassleberry enough to cause his rhythmic thrusts to cease. He stared at the sweaty, flushed face in front of him, grey eyes pleading, and open mouth letting out heavy breaths.

The amount of time it took for Syrus to get on top of Hassleberry seemed like hardly a few seconds. Hassleberry dug a tube of lubricant from the pocket of his pants, which didn't surprise Syrus that he had it on him. He laughed quietly; so, they'd both been planning something tonight.

After Hassleberry handed the tube to him, Syrus squeezed some of the cool substance on to his little fingers, and used his knees to lift himself up while Hassleberry quickly rolled on one of several condoms from his pocket.

The space was just enough for Syrus to prepare himself. He slipped his arm underneath his shirt, squeezing in one finger and gradually working his way up to two. He bit down hard on his lip as he fucked himself on his fingers, little whimpers occasionally slipping into the dark room. Hassleberry wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly pumping as he watched Syrus's shaking body and the expression on his face of lessening discomfort and growing pleasure.

"Move your hand now." Syrus said, scooting forward slightly and removing his digits from himself. He squeezed some more lube on to his fingers, and proceeded to coat Hassleberry with it before lifting himself up once more. Hovering above the Southerner's erection, Syrus hesitated. "Hold on-" he said, pausing to start lifting up the shirt draped over his body.

"Keep it on, Private." Hassleberry said, grinning at Syrus. "Looks cute on ya."

"I don't want to make a mess on it…" Syrus replied, a little quieter than his previous tone, as if he'd grown nervous all of a sudden.

"It'll wash out, Soldier. 'sides," Hassleberry flashed another smirk at Syrus, the hands on pale hips roaming as he eyed Syrus's member, "most of it'll get on me anyway." He laughed as Syrus blushed, looking away.

"D-Don't say things like that!" Syrus said.

"You're one ta talk! You were over there _beggin'_ to ride me just a minute ago, Soldier!"

"I get that kind of talk from you!" Syrus objected. "I was never like this before you came along…"

Hassleberry reached out and pulled Syrus forward to kiss him, releasing him after the brief embrace. "Yer' plumb confusing, know that?" He retorted, snickering as he asked, "So, you gonna ride me or not?"

Syrus gave him a pouty glare, but didn't answer this time. He repositioned himself, lining up his entrance with Hassleberry's tip, and slowly, gradually, lowered his hips, sinking down on to the other's cock. It took a minute getting used to it. Even with his preparation, it came down to the difference between the size of Syrus's opening, and the size of Hassleberry's cock.

Hassleberry didn't move his hips at all, letting Syrus take his time adjusting. While he waited, Hassleberry took Syrus's length into his hand and started pumping it. The pace was faster than he'd used on himself and it had Syrus just about melting in his lap.

When Syrus had finally taken all of Hassleberry in, he immediately used his knees to lift himself back up, and then he let himself sink again. He gasped sharply, and choked out a moan as Hassleberry thrust upward to meet his body this time.

"H-Hassleberry…" Syrus moved his hands so he could dig his fingers into the other's arms. He brought himself up on his knees again, impaling himself on Hassleberry again soon after. Given a few more shaky tries, Syrus managed to get an unstable but good pace going. Every time he sunk down, Hassleberry was ready to meet him with a thrust and a few uneven jerks to his cock.

Hassleberry spoke over his own panting, "You doin' all right, Truesdale?"

"Mhmm." Syrus nodded, lips pressed shut almost as tightly as his eyes.

Hassleberry chuckled, grunting as he thrust into Syrus again. "Yer glasses are all fogged up…" He said as he returned his gaze to Syrus's face.

The next time Syrus lifted himself up and let himself fall back down, he choked on his breath and whimpered, and he moaned as his fingers clawed their way into Hassleberry's skin.

"Right there… Right there." Syrus repeated, taking a second to gather himself before rising again, trying to make sure that he'd hit the same spot coming back down.

It took a few attempts, as he shortly lost the spot, but soon Syrus was getting Hassleberry's cock to find the spot frequently. As their pace increased, it became evident to both boys that this wasn't going to last much longer; Syrus was a sweaty mess of moans and the occasional cry, and Hassleberry was coming undone with every little shift of Syrus's tight heat on him. Their pace grew faster, and soon Syrus was hardly lifting himself up before slamming down, bouncing in Hassleberry's lap.

As Hassleberry gave a few final thrusts into Syrus, he came hard with a groan that he failed at quieting. Riding out his orgasm, he began jerking Syrus's shaft quickly, squeezing it every few seconds as Syrus continued to bounce on his cock. Given the pace of the jolts of pleasure hitting Syrus, it wasn't much longer before he went over the edge, himself.

Just as Hassleberry had told him, most of Syrus's white fluid ended up coating Hassleberry's stomach, some of it splashing and landing on Syrus's shirt.

Syrus let himself fall down on to Hassleberry as he caught his breath, and Hassleberry reached for the nightstand to grab a half-empty box of tissues. While he cleaned himself of Syrus's semen, he watched the face of the spent blue-haired boy; Syrus was flushed and breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over and glasses completely fogged up from his ragged, hot breaths.

Hassleberry laughed as Syrus finally got himself off of the other's cock, falling back on to the bed. "Hold tight, Truesdale. Gotta throw these tissues away."

While Hassleberry got up from the bed, pulling his pants up and heading into the bathroom to dispose of the tissues he'd used to clean himself, Syrus tried to figure out where his underwear went in all the heated passion. He'd found it in the covers and was sliding it back on to his body when Hassleberry came out of the bathroom.

The large boy approached Syrus, giving him a light peck before climbing back into bed. He made himself comfy and reached out, grabbing Syrus and pulling him close. Too tired and hot to bother getting the blanket, Syrus let himself succumb to slumber there in Hassleberry's hold.


End file.
